


The Angels Countdown

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a clock on your wrist, you're born with it. And it stars counting down to the day you will meet you're soulmate. Some people's count their whole life. Others start at random times. They burn and turn red if your soulmate dies. You feel the pain too. For Castiel, his vessel had already hit 0. But when it restarted the day he met the Winchesters, he knew. He knew it was him. The only one it could be. Because it just had to be the vessel for the devil, didn't it? Previously on fanfiction.net under the same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angels Countdown

Every day since he found his vessel the timer on his wrist hadn't left 20. 20 years left. Always 20. Until one day when he was assigned to the Winchesters. His clock dropped to 10.  
Then he met them. And it dropped to 0. All 0's. He stared in shock as he rubbed his wrist uncomfortably.  
Dean, the oldest Winchester, had already gone to 0. His timer stopped when he met Lisa. Of course, now it had stopped working.  
Sam however, never found one. His was always counting. Until that day, when he felt a searing pain in his wrist. Thankfully Dean wasn't paying attention when Sam grabbed his wrist at the same time as Castiel.  
"Sam Winchester. I need a word with you." Castiel said quietly, walking outside. Sam followed cautiously, scratching at his wrist.  
"I think my vessel is sick. What does this mean?" he asked cautiously, pulling his sleeve up and watching Sam do the same.  
"My God…" Sam muttered.  
"I… I don't believe my father has anything to do with this…" Castiel said slowly.  
"No- I… Castiel- Um- Cas, can I call you Cas?" Sam asked hesitantly.  
"Yes, I like that name." Cas said quietly.  
"Cas… You're in love…" Sam said quietly.  
"But why did it stop when I saw you?" Cas asked carefully. Sam didn't respond, but instead grabbed Cas' wrist in his hand. Cas carefully gripped Sams wrist so their arms were linked.  
"I think your meant to be my sould mate Cas…" Sam said quietly.  
"I'm… sorry… if that makes you uncomfortable I can manually find a way to reset these clocks-" Cas started.  
"No, really… its fine… I just- I wonder how Dean'll take this…" Sam said quietly. Cas thought for a minute before zapping them back inside.  
"Whoa- jees! Don't do that! Why didn't you just walk back in?!" Dean snapped. Before Sam could respond Cas simply stood up and grabbed Sam face, and kissed him passionately.  
Sam tried to get away at first, panicking slightly as his older brother stared in shock, but when he realized the angel was stronger, he slowly relaxed into it. As soon as Cas pulled back, he gripped Sams hand in his and entwined their fingers, in the process revealing their wrists to him.  
Dean looked at the clocks, then to Cas, back to the clocks, then at Sam, who hadn't stopped blushing the entire time.  
"Ok… Sure, whatever, just no freakin PDA while I'm around." Dean snapped at Cas, who dipped his head kindly.  
Sam slowly relaxed, thinking about what just happened, and looking down at Cas' hand in his. Slowly he smiled down at Cas, who smiled for the first time since he had taken his vessel.  
"I… think I'll be ok with this…" Sam said slowly.  
"Me as well Samuel." Cas said back.  
"Please, just call me Sam."


End file.
